La Sangre Sucia
by Sarelly Black
Summary: No es otra tontaa historiia de amor entre Draco y Hermione Draco x Hermione
1. La Fragilidad de la Piel

**La fragilidad de la piel**

La puerta de la torre de chicas Gryffindor se abrió con un portazo, haciendo retumbar todos los muebles del cuarto.

-¡Hermione!-se escucho que gritaba un chico a la distancia-¡Regresa!-La chica castaña entro echa una furia a la habitación; dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y tomo la puerta con ambas manos.

-¡Hermione!-grito Ron subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como podía. Este se convirtió en un tobogán de pronto, disparando una ruidosa sirena y tomando a Ron por sorpresa. El chico resbaló logrando propinarse un buen golpe en la nariz, y Hermione tuvo el impulso instintivo de acercarse y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero enseguida recordó la situación en la que se encontraba por su culpa, y se mantuvo inmóvil y con el rostro impasible en su lugar, apretando la quijada con ira contenida. Ron logro con un enorme esfuerzo terminar de subir y se puso de pie, a punto de resbalarse nuevamente por las prisas-¡Hermione, por favor deja que te explique!-Ron se acerco hacía la puerta unos cuantos pasos más, pero la chica se limitó a sujetar con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta, y sin pararse a pensarlo, la azotó en las narices del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente se escucho un golpe sordo, seguido un gemido lastimero-¡Demonios!-Hermione miraba con asco y repulsión directamente hacía la puerta, donde deberían haber estado los ojos azul pálido de Ron Weasley -¡Hermione, abre...!-La puerta tembló bajo las sacudidas que el chico provocaba desde el otro lado al intentar echar abajo la puerta. Deseaba hablar con la chica a como de lugar. La castaña bajo la mirada al pomo de la puerta y apunto a el con su varita, murmurando en un silbido veloz un hechizo. Enseguida esta se puso al rojo vivo, como si estuviera expuesta al fuego-¡Ah!-La puerta dejo de temblar al instante-¡Herms, espera...!-grito Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta con la voz ahogada del dolor que le producía la quemadura.

-¡No voy a abrirte¡No quiero verte!-grito Hermione poniéndose rápidamente roja de furia-¡Lárgate antes de que te asesine...!

-¡Hermione no digas estupideces...¡Abre la puerta¡No puedes juzgar nada sin que te lo explique por lo menos...!

-¡Eres un maldito idiota y un inmaduro...!-grito viendo rabiosa la puerta, sintiendo de pronto ganas de saber ejecutar el hechizo Cruciatus-¡Es lo único que tengo bien claro, y que no se como no me di cuenta antes...!

-¡Abre por favor, Hermione...¡Estas actuando como una imbecil...!

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de decirme imbecil por que acá el único que actuó como un imbecil fuiste tu...¡Y te dije te largaras...!

-¡No me iré hasta que me escuches...!

-¡Te dije que te largaras!-Hermione levanto su varita-¡Desmaius...!¡Impedimenta¡Petrificus totalus¡Reducto, relaxo, Incárcero, furnunculus, inmobilus, langlock!-La chica dejo de gritar maldiciones y hechizos, mas se mantuvo en esta posición, respirando de manera agitada. Al parecer algún hechizo (o todos) le había dado a Ron, o este había decidido que no valía la pena intentar hacer que Hermione escuchara sus excusas, por que dejó de escucharse su voz.

La chica bajo muy despacio la varita. Pese a haber logrado que Ron se fuera, sentía que acababa de experimentarla peor derrota que jamás había sufrido en su vida. Se quedo estática durante algunos minutos, mirando inexpresivamente a la ahora inmóvil puerta.

Una única lágrima helada rompió con la dureza impasible que se mostraba en su rostro ahora terriblemente pálido, rodando por sus blancas mejillas, y yéndose a perder en su túnica oscura y pesada, donde este único vestigio de su debilidad ya era imposible de notar.

Respiro profundamente, intentando controlarse como siempre lo había hecho, pero al exhalar, sintió la rabia subir poco a poco junto con su respiración a través de su garganta...

...Donde ambas se liberaron huyendo de sus labios.

Sintió que el mundo se detenía, que todo Hogwarts y el mundo mágico moría para ella, que todos y cada uno de los sonidos típicos de las maldiciones volando por el aire, los pasos, el silbido de los calderos hasta el tope de pociones, los gritos de Filtch persiguiendo los alumnos de primero, las voces alegres charlando en la sala común, el ulular de las lechuzas y los gritos de Harry dando ordenes a su equipo, se terminaban como si alguien hubiese detenido la cinta de sonido.

Cerró los ojos y pudo ver claramente como se derrumbaba Hogwarts y sus estantes en la biblioteca llenos de libros caían al suelo.

El rostro de Ron se descomponía para ella. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos perdían el color que los distinguía y hacía únicos, desaparecían las pecas en el aire, el cuerpo larguirucho se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco...

Clavándose las uñas en la cara, soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, el grito más desgarrador y lleno de tristeza, de decepción, dolor y desesperación que había soltado en su vida.

Dio media vuelta a la velocidad de un rayo y apunto al azar con la varita. La lámpara que había en medio del techo del cuarto de las chicas estalló, dejando millones de microscópicos fragmentos de cristal se fuesen asentando sobre la alfombra color rojo cálido. Soltó otro grito, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, sin darse cuenta de que comenzó a sangrar al cortarse las rodillas con finas astillas de crista, producto de la lámpara despedazada.

Se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sintiendo violentos estremecimientos de dolor sacudir su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caían hirvientes por sus mejillas. Soltó un sollozo parecido al ulular de una lechuza herida, y se dobló por la cintura, hasta tocar la alfombra con la frente.

Ron...

Y Lavander...

Soltó otro sollozo, pero enseguida intento ahogarlo al recordar que Ron podría seguir afuera.

Comenzó a respirar más lentamente, pero la imagen de Ron en las afueras de los vestidores de Gryffindor con Lavander acudió a su mente de nuevo, y sintió una oleada de desesperación invadirla, y otro grito pero esta vez de aflicción, logro escapar de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo dolorosamente, en un intento de no dejar salir ningún otro sonido de sus labios helados.

Con las mejillas crispadas levanto la mirada hacía la ventana, viendo el sol esconderse de ella burlonamente. Ese día el sol le había hecho la peor jugarreta que jamás le habían hecho. Hubiese preferido que no hubiese salido esa mañana.

Levanto la mano izquierda y quiso secarse las lágrimas con el dorso, pero la retiro enseguida al sentir un dolor punzante y agudo.

Se acerco la mano al rostro para ver mejor. Estaba llena de astillas filosas, brillantes bajo el último rastro de sol que las acariciaba.

Se las sacudió y, ya libre de los añicos de la lámpara, se enjuago las lágrimas. Dirigió la mirada a sus manos y las vio manchadas de una mezcla de lágrimas y sangre procedentes de sus ojos y mejillas heridas.

Se las limpio en la orilla de la túnica, notando que esta igual estaba llena de sangre, y reparo por primera vez en sus rodillas llenas de cortes y con astillas de cristal clavadas profundamente en su piel.

Era tanto el dolor que sentía que las cortadas se le figuraban nimias.

Ni siquiera sentía dolor en su frágil piel clara.

Se puso de pie como pudo, pues sus piernas parecían predispuestas a obedecerle. Camino con dificultad hacía la puerta, apoyándose en las paredes cubiertas de estandartes escarlata y oro, con las rodillas a punto de doblárseles, como si se hubiesen vuelto de pronto incapaces de sostener todo su peso. Respiro profundamente, y sintió que se le nublaba la vista. Parpadeo varias veces y sacudió la cabeza, intentando mantener su mente despejada, pero lo sentía tan imposible como atrapar una Snitch sin escoba.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, aun tibia del hechizo que le había echado para que Ron se quemara, y se dirigió hacía las escaleras que habían retomado su forma original.

Bajo con pasos temblorosos, resbalando en ocasiones tres o hasta cuatro escalones de golpe.

Sintió que le nublaba la vista de nuevo, y sus piernas se negaron de lleno a moverse justo cuando llego casi al final de la escalera de caracol.

-¿Hermione...?-Un borrón se acerco a ella subiendo las escaleras-¿Estas bien?-La chica esbozo una frágil sonrisa completamente transparente y sincera. De todo lo que le había pasado en ese día, esa voz era lo único que podía hacerla sentir mejor, por que, aunque no podía ver quien la estaba hablándole, había reconocido la inconfundible voz del único chico que se había tomado la molestia de buscarla, y que al parecer estaba preocupadísimo por ella-¡Hermione!-volvió a gritar con voz aterrada, y la chica atribuyo el grito no a llamarla esta vez, si no a que se encontraba bañada de sangre. El chico la sujeto por los brazos, temiendo que cayera de un momento a otro. Hermione se aferro a los brazos del chico con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Levanto tristemente la mirada. La vista se le nublo nuevamente, esta vez no a causa del mareo, si no de sus propias lágrimas.

-Harry…-musito con la voz quebrada de dolor.

Sintiéndose ya segura en brazos de su amigo, se abandonó. Se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo la sensación de que todo giraba alrededor de su cabeza, al tiempo que el revoltijo de colores en el que se había convertido su mundo se oscureció por completo-¡Hermione...¡Hermione despierta, por favor¡Neville, llama a McGonagall...!

**

* * *

**

**Buenoo gentee, me presento xD soii Sara Black, aliias Sarelly. ThengO 15 añoos ii soii de mexikO. Teniia mucho k no eskriibiia asii k komprendanme porfaa! aunkee no parezkaa aoriita, estaa hiztoriia vaa a ser un Dramiione un poko largo, aunkE Drakoo no haze acto de presenciia siino hastaa el terceer kapii. Esperoo k les gustee!**

**Sarelly, the Black'z widOw...**


	2. Las Explosiones de Hermione

**Siluetas **

**De**** un recuerdo perdido**

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos perezosamente. Intento enfocar la mirada, ignorando el terrible dolor que sentía en el corazón como afiladas cuchillas. Levanto con dificultad la mano izquierda. Ignorando las cientos de vendas que hacían difícil la movilidad de los dedos se aparto de la cara el castaño flequillo del rostro.

Parpadeo un par de veces más, esforzándose en poder distinguir con claridad el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a ver con más claridad las vigas grises contrastando con un alto techo blanco. Respiro profundamente, llenándose la nariz del aroma de cientos diversas pociones curativas… Hermione se sentó, sintiéndose menos mareada.

¡Claro! Se encontraba en la enfermería, pero ¿Por qué demonios…?

Se quedo paralizada. De pronto y a una velocidad vertiginosa, los recuerdos se agolparon en su confundida mente.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre las blancas sabanas y la cómoda almohada.

¿Cómo pudo…?

-Ay Ron…-murmuro en voz baja. Sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Se le crisparon las mejillas heridas y frunció el entrecejo, intentando controlarse.

Susurró en voz baja unas cuantas palabras más, mientras las lagrimas se empezaban a querer escapar de sus ojos miel. Soltó un sollozo y se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. Un torbellino de imágenes pasaban por su mente, torturándola cruelmente minuto tras minuto.

Se quedo llorando silenciosamente, inmóvil, inundada de dolorosos recuerdos, durante más de media hora.

¿Por qué Ron le habría jugado tan mala pasada? No parecía algo muy propio de él. No, ese no era Ron. No había sido Ron… ¡No podía haber sido el! En ese eterno minuto en que lo había visto con Lavander, el pelirrojo no parecía el.

Se veía…

-…Demasiado feliz para ser el-murmuro con tristeza infinita, con la cabeza aun escondida entre las rodillas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo-No debería importarme tanto-susurro, limpiándose las lagrimas-No debí hacer evidente lo mucho que me dolió...-Sonrió con tristeza. Comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en rodillas y manos-Aunque si yo no hubiera actuado así, no creo que me hubiera perseguido como me persiguió. Hubiera sido una estupidez de su parte-cerro los ojos y sonrió-Una estupidez, algo típico en el. No se puede esperar que Ronald Weasley…-Levanto la cabeza sobresaltada, al escuchar ruidos en la oficina de madame Pomfrey. Volteo hacia las ventanas, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Se escucharon más ruidos en la oficina de la enfermera y Hermione se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas. Ahogo un gritito de dolor. Una de las muchas vendas que cubrían sus manos se había corrido, dejando ver un corte muy profundo en la palma de la mano-¿Que demonios…?-Hermione se miro extrañada el corte. Le ardía de manera increíble ¿Por qué no se lo habría curado Pomfrey? Era un corte cualquiera, hasta ella misma se lo podría haber sanado con un simple hechizo sanad…-¡Varita!-susurro abriendo mucho los ojos, asustada.

Volteo automáticamente hacia la mesita de noche, bajo su almohada, entre las sabanas… ¡No estaba! Frenéticamente, Hermione intento recordar donde había puesto la condenada varita, mientras se escuchaba más ruido en la oficina de Pomfrey…

-Veamos-se dijo la chica intentando calmarse. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente-Entre al cuarto de chicas y aun la tenia… la tuve hasta que hechice a Ron… la lámpara… ¿Qué hice con ella después?-Se tapo los ojos y soltó un gritito de desesperación y rabia-¡Lo que me faltaba…¡Perder la varita!

-Srta. Granger le agradecería que se mantuviera en silencio-dijo una voz a su lado, y Hermione pego un brinco, al ver parada junto a ella a madame Pomfrey-Es muy temprano para estar gritando, además de que usted no esta en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos excesivos.

-¿Dónde esta mi varita?-Pregunto Hermione asustada, mientras la enfermera le acomodaba las vendas. Esta frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No lo sé, Srta. Granger, pero me facilitaría mucho el trabajo si se mantuviera QUIETA!-Hermione soltó un bufido y dejo que la enfermera terminara de trabajar, dándose cuenta de que no le ayudaría a encontrar su varita.

-¿Ya?-pregunto, desesperada por largarse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Aunque no tenía ningún deseo de toparse con Ron, lo último que quería era quedarse encerrada en la enfermería los diez días que restaban del mes, algo que no dudaba que la enfermera trataría de lograr a toda costa-¿Puedo irme?- Madame Pomfrey la miro con ganas de matarla.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo con aire ofendido-Se quedara aquí las dos semanas siguientes-Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada ante la idea de quedarse en la enfermería quince días, sin clases, sin leer, sin hacer sus deberes, todo el tiempo vigilada por la terrible enfermera hipocondriaca-aprensiva que era Pomfrey…

-¿¡Pero por qué…!?-Pregunto con un toque de desesperación, aunque intentando controlarse-Estoy en perfectas condiciones, no tengo nada…-Madame Pomfrey soltó una carcajada despectiva, y Hermione sintió que el mundo se le caía. Si Poppy Pomfrey estaba decidida a tenerla de huésped permanente, nada en el mundo, ni siquiera Dumbledore, la harían cambiar de parecer.

-¡Que no tiene nada…!-Comenzó a abrir las cortinas de la enfermería con movimientos fluidos de la varita, dándole la espalda a la castaña-Tiene una colección cortes de medio centímetro de profundidad en las rodillas, al igual que en toda la palma de las manos, cardenales de diversas formas y colores distribuidos a lo largo de las piernas, rasguños y raspones menores en las mejillas y pómulos… Y a eso agréguele las pesadillas que ha tenido durante estos últimos dos días...-Hermione sintió un nudo formarse en la boca del estómago. ¿Tenía dos días completos en la enfermería…?-Yo no diría que se encuentra bien.

-¿Y por que no los cierra?-pregunto, comenzando a alterarse-Son solo unos cortes, hasta yo podría…-Pomfrey arrugo la nariz, enojada.

-¡No creo que hubiera podido, señorita Granger…!-exclamo moviendo la varita con demasiada fuerza, logrando que una de las cortinas fuera a dar hasta el otro extremo de la enfermería-¡Como usted sabra perfectamente, esos cortes son "Auto infringidos", de manera que no pueden curarse con magia!-La castaña se quedo lívida. ¿Auto-Infringifos?-¡No se vaya a mover de la cama!-grito furiosa, dándose la vuelta para entrar a su despacho.

Hermione se mordio el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño viendo a la enfermera entrar a su oficina.

¿Que demonios le pasaba¿¡Como podia creer que todas esas heridas se las habia hecho ella aproposito!? Esta bien, era su culpa estar lastimada ¡pero no lo habia hecho adrede..! Ella no era una suicida, por favor... Estaba mas que segura de que ella misma se hubiera podido curar de haber tenido su varita.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pensando otra vez donde estaría su varita.

-Todo por culpa de Ronald-pensó, furiosa-si no hubiera sido tan estúpido…-se dio la vuelta, intentando ponerse cómoda-Maldito Weasley-dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

Hasta quedarse dormida.

**

* * *

**-…Sinceramente, creo que te golpearía. 

-Harry tiene razón. Si yo fuera ella, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-¡pero ni siquiera me dejo decir nada…!

-¡Ronald, se razonable¡Ella lo vio, y lo que le digas no lo cambiara!

-¡Pero no es lo que parece…!

-¡No que va…!

-Ginny por favor…

-¡No fue lo que crees Ginny…!

-¡Pues no estabas lo que se dice "tratando de zafarte de ella"!

-¡Coño Ginny ni siquiera nos viste!

-¡se podrían calmar, maldita sea¡La van a despertar!

-¡Ah no Ronald, no los vi¡Pero me dio con los comentarios de Lavander para saber que había pasado!

-Ron, sal de aquí-Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña, como si estuvieran sorprendidos de su presencia. La chica seguía acostada de lado, con la mirada perdida. Tenia la seguridad de que, de no haber hablado, ninguno hubiera reparando en que estaba despierta-No quiero tener que repetirlo-dijo después de unos segundos en un susurro, pero todos la escucharon perfectamente

Ron se puso de pie, pero no se movió un centímetro, pensando que podría hacer.

-Hermione…

-¡RON SAL DE AQUI!-grito Ginny, volteando furiosa a ver a su hermano. El pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada asesina a la chica, se dio la vuelta y salió furioso de la enfermería.

Permaneció un par de minutos callada, solo escuchando a Ginny despotricar contra su hermano.

Harry le comenzó acariciar el cabello, intentando consolarla, pero Hermione ya había comenzado a hervir de ira.

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ENTENDIAN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO QUE SE SINTIERA PEOR? No quería su compasión, no quería aceptar que ellos ya sabían por que estaba dolida, que sabía lo que ella sentía por Ron…

¿Era acaso que había sido tan obvia?

-Déjalo Hermione-dijo Harry en un susurro, haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que Ginny dedicaba a su hermano. Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, sin mirar a Harry-El no sabe lo que se pierde.

-¡YA BASTA!

Ginny ahogo un grito, viendo que todas las ventanas de la enfermería resquebrajarse con un chillido, para estallar una fracción de segundo después. Harry se puso de pie de un brinco, viendo a Hermione temblando de ira. Tenia los labios tensos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Madame Pomfrey entro corriendo a la enfermería, furiosa y asustada. Se detuvo de golpe, viendo ora el suelo lleno de cristales, ora a Harry y a Ginny, sacando conclusiones.

Ambos chicos se hallaban de pie junto a una Hermione que se tapaba los ojos y temblaba descontroladamente.

-¡Señor Potter, Señorita Weasley¡En nombre de Merlín, que ha sucedido aquí!

-yo no…-comenzó Harry, totalmente desconcertado.

-¡FUERA DE LA ENFERMERIA, Y DIRECTO A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada…!

-¡FUERA DE AQUI¡LA SEÑORITA GRANGER NECESITA DESCANSAR, Y NO QUE LA SIGUAN PONIENDO NERVIOSA!¡FUERA DE AQUI¡!FUERA!

Harry y Ginny salieron de la enfermería, con madame Pomfrey empujándolos furiosa.

La media hora que salió madame Pomfrey para llevar a Ginny y a Harry con Dumbledore, Hermione se quedo quieta.

Sentada en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro. Con las manos en puños, con los nudillos blancos, temblando pero sin llorar.

No quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que acababa de hacer algo, había escuchado el ruido de cristales, pero no quería verlo. Sabía que había metido a Ginny y a Harry en problemas, pero estaba segura de que Dumbledore no los castigaría, así que no se preocupo.

Estaba asustada.

Nunca había sido una persona que se dejara llevar por la ira. Esta bien, tenia arranques de histeria, eso si, pero mayormente por tareas o exámenes, nada grave. Pero ya había estallado dos veces en menos de tres días, ambas destruyendo la mitad de las cosas que había a su alrededor.

Pobre Ginny. Y pobre Harry. Dumbledore no los castigaría, pero si tendrían que soportar todo el camino los sermones y amenazas de Pomfrey. Estaban pagando los errores de Ron…

…y su propia estupidez.

Su propia inutilidad, su incapacidad de controlar sus sentimientos, sus malditos sentimientos… Su necio trauma de siempre querer a Ron, de siempre querer estar con el, pese a todo lo que la dañara al discutir con ella o con su simple indiferencia.

Como lo odiaba.

Escucho un ultimo florero estallar en su mesita de noche y ahogo un gritito de rabia.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo en voz baja, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su destruido alrededor-¿Queda aqui algo mas para que yo destruya?-Un vaso en la mesita de noche se cuarteo y Hermione lo lanzo al otro lado de la enfermeria con un grito.

* * *

**eii gentee..! xD jajaja akii segundoo kapii:) esperoo k lees gustee!**

**Promeeto k mas tardaar el proximo jueves o viiernes subiiree el proxiimo kapii drakoo iincluiidO!**

**ii muzhaas graziias a ****yukimon12345**** ii a ****karyta34**** x sus reviews! mee emociionaron muzho xD no los esperaaba tan prontoo... tambiien paraa miiz keriidas yiyii ii karuu ¡Las kiierO mujeeres!**

**Estee kapii vaa por usteedes babees..!**

**Sara Black**


	3. Ellos huyen I

**Ellos Huyen I**

Draco Malfoy cerró la puerta oscura del cuarto de chicos, procurando no hacer el menor ruido. Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, atento a cualquier sonido que delatara que Zabini o Nott se habían despertado. Por Crabbe y Goyle no se preocupaba. Para el rubio, ese par de gorilas solo tenían dos gracias: el intimidar gente por su imponente tamaño y el que, una vez dormidos, ni el rugido de un dragón los despertaba. Durante sus primeros cinco años en Hogwarts se había servido de la primera, sacándole todo el provecho que había podido, pero ahora le era más útil el poder salir siempre que quisiera sin que ese par lo molestara ni estuvieran atrás de el.

Escucho el sonoro ronquido de Blaise y esbozo una sonrisa extraña, vacía de felicidad o alegría. Se puso los guantes y la bufanda rayada verde y plateada y bajo silenciosamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Echo un vistazo, esperando encontrar algún alumno de quinto o séptimo grado estudiando para los exámenes que ya se les venían encima, pero no vio a nadie. El fuego estaba por extinguirse, y la sala común estaba realmente helada, a pesar de estar casi en junio. Soplo sobre sus manos y siguió caminando silenciosamente hacia la puerta escondida en los ladrillos de la desnuda y húmeda pared.

– ¿Te largas de nuevo, Draco?– pregunto una voz aguda y amenazante. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, deteniéndose frente a la pared. Maldita Parkinson– ¿iras de nuevo con _ella_? –Draco sonrió con la misma sonrisa vacía que lo caracterizaba y se dio la vuelta. Pansy Parkinson estaba al pie de las escaleras de la torre de chicas, con el cabello totalmente despeinado de lo rápido que se había levantado para atrapar a Draco antes de que se fuera.

–Exactamente, me largo con ella de nuevo–Pansy soltó un gritito de rabia, viéndolo furiosa. "que estúpida" dijo Draco para sus adentros.

– ¡Ya estoy harta Draco! –Exclamo furiosa, cerrando con fuerza los puños, que le temblaban, y el rubio no supo atribuirlo al frio o a la rabia que debía sentir la celosa chica en ese momento– ¡¿A dónde te has estado largando todas las noches¡DIME QUIEN ES ELLA!

–No es nadie–susurro Draco con tono burlón, aunque no esperaba que la chica le creyera. Estaba algo más que enferma de celos, estaba loca.

– ¡No me mientas Draco!-grito con rabia, dando una patada al suelo– ¡Se que has estado saliendo con alguien todo este año!

–No he salido con nadie, Parkinson–Dijo Draco, esperando ver como la furia invadía a la Slytherin.

– ¡Maldita sea, Draco¡Ya estoy harta!-grito, terminando de bajar los escalones que le faltaban y deteniéndose a un par de metros del rubio– ¡Ya no tienes honor¡Tu familia ha caído¡Y yo sigo contigo, con todo y que tu familia ya no sea lo que era antes¿¡Y tu crees…– tomo un ejemplar de _El profeta_ de una mesita–...que seguiré soportando esto!? –le lanzo el periódico a la cabeza, y Draco la evadió con un movimiento de varita con pinta aburrida, provocando que Pansy enfureciera aun más– ¡Pues no lo hare! –chillo con fuerza. Tenía las manos en puños, con los nudillos blancos por la rabia– ¡O acabas con tus salidas a medianoche, o se terminó¿Me oíste¡TERMINÓ!-Draco soltó una carcajada fría, mirando como se descomponía el rostro de la chica. Se acerco a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, burlón.

–Pues entonces…–dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa despreciable en el rostro, para poder hablarle al oído–…terminamos–la chica se quedo inmóvil, con una mirada de sorpresa y terror congelada en los ojos. Draco sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala común, antes de que la chica comenzara a llorar.

– ¡Draco…!-grito con voz quebrada la Slytherin, pero el rubio salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la sala común de Slytherin, escuchando tras el los agudos sollozos de Pansy Parkinson.

–Mierda–dijo en voz baja Draco pegándose a la pared del pasillo, al escuchar los pasos del conserje y de su odiosa gata, la señora Norris.

–No te preocupes, cielo mío, esos malditos mocosos ya se acostado–La gata ronroneo y Filch sonrió–ya no hay nadie que te pueda hacer daño, dulzura–El rubio hizo una mueca burlona al oír la forma en que le hablaba el desequilibrado conserje a su horrenda gata. Espero a que los pasos del squib dejaran de escucharse, y siguió avanzando a través de las mazmorras hasta llegar a la puerta principal del enorme castillo que era Hogwarts.

Se acerco a la gigantesca puerta de madera, cruzando los dedos por que al conserje se le hubiera olvidado nuevamente de cerrarla. Tomo el pomo de metal frio entre sus pálidas manos y tiro de ella. Sonó un pequeño ¡clic! Y Draco tiro de la puerta, sonriendo burlonamente.

–Estúpido squib–murmuro sonriente. En los nueve meses que llevaba en la escuela, había salido casi todas las noches gracias a los descuidos de Filch, y se regodeaba de pensar cuan furioso se pondría el director de enterarse que el conserje se ocupaba más en dar de comer a su gata que en la seguridad del colegio–A ver si así se muere el viejo loco–murmuro con rabia, dejando de sonreír.

Camino en dirección al lago negro (la única parte del colegio que le gustaba), dándole vueltas a la misión que su amo le había encomendado. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y algo muy parecido al miedo se reflejo en sus ojos metálicos.

El señor Tenebroso.

_Su _amo.

Soltó una maldición, pensando con furia en el embrollo en el que lo había metido su padre. ¡¿Por qué demonios no había completado su cochina misión¡Eran diez mortifagos contra san Potter, las comadrejas menores, lunática Lovegood, la sangre sucia y el imbécil de Longbottom¿Tan difícil había sido? Y ahora, el mismo estaba a punto de morir por la incompetencia de su progenitor.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido intencional (dudaba que Lucius, por más, hubiera deseado eso para su hijo) pero, con un demonio ¡Pudo haber hecho algo por proteger a su familia en caso de que fallara!

El rubio comenzó a caminar por la orillas del lago negro, dividido entre la preocupación y la furia.

Al principio lo había tomado como un juego, como una razón de orgullo, algo de lo cual podía servirse para intimidar e impresionar a los demás.

En octubre se había comenzado a desesperar.

En diciembre había entrado en pánico.

Y para marzo se había planteado seriamente huir y mandar todo al demonio, pero ¿Quién se podía esconder del señor tenebroso? Hubiera sido una persona muy afortunada si hubiera sobrevivido siquiera dos días después de desertar.

Además, al hacerlo hubiera provocado que su madre probablemente hubiera sido castigada.

O hasta asesinada.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir. Era algo por lo que había peleado siempre e iba a seguir peleando hasta el final, lo único por lo que valía la pena seguir adelante y no huir.

Así que ahora se encontraba solo, sentado a orillas del lao negro, sin saber que hacer.

Furioso, tomo una piedra y la lanzo sobre la limpia superficie del lago.

¡De nuevo, solo y sin saber que hacer…¡Estaba harto¡Harto de no poder huir, harto de que su madre estuviera amenazada, harto de que el plan que tenia no funcionara, harto de Pansy, harto de Dumbledore, harto de Snape, harto de su amo, harto de todo!

Soltó una maldición, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose. Siguió caminando por las orillas del lago, pensando desesperadamente en alguna solución.

Ya no podía seguir así. Tenia que encontrar un modo, alguna manera de escapar de esa misión sin que lastimaran a su madre. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que no lograría su misión, y si el año finalizaba y no había matado a Dumbledore, podría darse por muerto.

Escucho ulular a una lechuza, y subió la mirada, mirando al frio cielo que ya comenzaba a aclararse. Bajo la mirada, con gesto aburrido. Ya estaba amaneciendo, pero no tenia ganas de regresar al colegio. No iba a regresar al colegio.

–Ahora o nunca–susurro, acariciando su varita de madera oscura. Bajo la mirada, pensando rápidamente que hacer–De cualquier modo, ya no puedo regresar–dijo intentando convencerse–Ya deben estar despiertos los profesores, y no tengo como explicar el estar aquí a esta hora–se paso la lengua por los labios y levanto la mirada– No tengo otra opción–murmuro viendo el castillo bajo las rojizas luces del amanecer. Respiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y saco su varita–Tengo que salvarla–susurro con voz ronca, pensando en su madre. Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Escapando de la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Desertando de las filas del señor oscuro.

Huyendo de todo.

* * *

**Eii genteeeeeee.!!**

**Perdonenme, perdoneenmee, perdoneenmee! xD no habiia teniido tiiempo de aktualiizar ¬¬' pk kn estoo de naviidaad ii año nuevoo viiene todaa mii famiiliia a kmpeche ii se vuuelve un desaastree todoo mii mundo xD pk no aii kompuutadoora en kasa de miis abueloos ii pues tengoo k andar eskriibiiendo en mii kondeenadaa libretiita ii yaa aii el uniiko problema es traskriibiirloo ii publiikarloo ¬¬! jajajaja wenuu pero akii les dejoo un kapiii algoo kortiitoo ii, esoo sii, salee Dracoo, kmoo lo promeetii!!D**

**Oriigiinalmeente estee capii eraa mas largoo, peroo se me saliio de las manos xD ii tuvee k diividiirloo) totaal k mee kedaron tres kapiitulos: Ellos huyen I, II ii III xD el trees ya esta liiztoo en mii fiiel liibretiitaa, de maneera k solo me faltaa tranzkriibiirloo, ii el segundoo mee faltaa un poko de la ultiima pagiina ¡Peroo ya estan praktiikamente kmpleetos!**

**Loz kiieroo, ii muzhiisiimas graciias a ery malfooy, Elizabeth, chiviiz (Tokayaa!D), tonkstar, karyta, yukimon x sus reviews! ii a mii keriida karoo ¡Mii ediitoraaa oficiial! jajajaja tkmm menzaa**

Ellos Huyeen II ii III comiing soon! xD  
**Los kiieroo!**

Sareelly) 

P.D  
Dejen reviews plz!! de regaloo de naviidaa! D


	4. Ellos huyen II

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana de un soleado día de finales de mayo, y en la impecable enfermería de Hogwarts, la castaña Hermione Granger se estaba pudriendo de aburrimiento.

No tenia sueño, pues el día anterior madame Pomfrey se había encargado de administrarle una poción para dormir (mezclada con un calmante y otra poción para dormir sin sueños) y había dormido de corrido desde las cinco de la tarde hasta hacia más o menos media hora.

¡Catorce horas!

La Gryffindor se estresaba tan solo de pensar todas las clases que había perdido en los días que llevaba encerrada en la enfermería, con la hipocondriaca–aprensiva de Pomfrey como carcelera (y créanme que ese papel le quedaba de maravilla)

No tenia libros, ni sus deberes, ni siquiera su adorada varita. Tampoco, por más que había rogado a Pomfrey, la había dejado ir a la biblioteca.

Incluso se había intentado escapar, pero la enfermera parecía ya haber pensado en esa alternativa y había puesto un hechizo para sellar la puerta, y como tenía su varita, ni siquiera podía hacer un simple alohomora para escaparse de allí.

Soltó un bufido de resignación, se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y comenzó a contar el numero de ventanas que había roto el día anterior.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

Realmente, estaba fuera de control. Había despedazado todos y cada uno de los objetos de cristal de la enfermería en su arranque; incluso Pomfrey había insinuado que había encontrado mesitas de noche raspadas, como si una leona especialmente feroz las hubiera rasguñado.

Soltó un bufido, poniéndose de pie, y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la enfermería, pensando en lo graciosita que era Pomfrey.

¿Cuánto tiempo más la obligaría Pomfrey a que se quedara ahí?

¿Y por que demonios ni Ginny ni Harry la habían ido a visitar aun?

Soltó un gritito de desesperación y se sentó en una cama.

–Le recomiendo que se relaje, señorita Granger–dijo madame Pomfrey tomando unas pociones del armario–voy a salir un momento. Me necesitan en Hogsmade –dijo dándose la vuelta y alisándose el delantal "Péguenme por preguntona" pensó Hermione aburrida–No hagas tonterías y duérmete un rato más.

–Adiós–susurro la castaña, rogando que lo que fuera que Pomfrey fuera a hacer, le llevara mucho tiempo, toda la tarde de preferencia.

Se acerco al despacho de Pomfrey, saco una túnica del armario y se la puso, harta como estaba de andar en pijama. Comenzó a pasearse por toda la enfermería, pensando que hacer para no acabar muerta de aburrimiento.

Se tiro nuevamente en la cama, aburrida como ostra, y comenzó a tararear una tonada de las brujas de Macbeth, pensando que estarían haciendo Ginny y Harry en ese momento.

–Tal vez siguen molestos contigo por lo de ayer–dijo una vocecita maliciosa desde atrás de su cabeza.

–O tal vez simplemente es demasiado temprano para que estén despiertos, tomando en cuenta de que es sábado–se contesto a si misma, sacudiendo la cabeza–Seguro ni siquiera han bajado a…–Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y sonrió.

–Maldita puerta de…

– ¿Harry?– dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie de un brinco, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

– ¿Hermione?– dijo Harry desde detrás de la puerta– ¿Se puede saber por que te tiene encerrada Pomfrey?– La castaña soltó una carcajada y su corazón recupero su velocidad normal, aliviada de saber que Harry no estaba enojado con ella.

– ¡No tengo idea, pero sácame de aquí!-dijo Hermione riendo y golpeando la puerta– ¿Vienes con Ginny?

–N-no, sigue dormida–Hermione levanto una ceja.

– ¡Solo sácame de aquí!–Tomo el pomo de la puerta entre las manos y empezó a sacudirla. Harry soltó una carcajada, cono un clic el pomo de la puerta se ilumino.

– ¿Qué paso Harry?– Hermione se puso pálida, con un nudo en el estomago, y puso el seguro muggle a la puerta inmediatamente– ¿Esta cerrado?– dijo Ron. Harry tiro de la puerta intentando abrirla y soltó una palabrota.

–Cállate Ron–dijo en voz baja–Hermione…

–No entren, Harry–Siseo la castaña, yéndose a sentar a la cama más cercana a la puerta.

– ¡Hermione, por favor!–dijo Harry en tono suplicante– Ron solo quiere…

– ¡Hermione deja que te explique por favor! –dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Harry –Estuvo mal lo que hice, y lo acepto ¡pero al menos quisiera que estuviéramos en paz! –Hermione bajo el rostro y cerro los ojos con fuerza, haciendo el ademan de taparse los oídos, pero bajo las manos al volver a escuchar a Ron– ¡Odio que estés así y ni siquiera poder venir a visitarte¡Por favor Hermione!–La castaña se acerco a la puerta y se recargo en ella–Hermione¿Me estas escuchando siquiera?– dijo Ron desesperado. La Gryffindor respiro profundamente y frunció el ceño, enojada consigo misma por lo que iba a hacer– ¿Hermio..?

–Aquí estoy Ron –contesto la chica en voz baja.

– ¡Hermione!-grito Ron aliviado– ¡Perdóname por favor! Fue una idiotez, no se en que estaba pensando… Lavander no es…–se calló de golpe y Hermione abrió los ojos.

– ¿No es que?-Pregunto la castaña. Ron respiro profundamente y tardo unos segundos en contestar.

–No.. No es nada comparada contigo–dijo Ron con un hilo de voz y Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco– ¡Perdóname Herms! siento mucho lo que hice…–La castaña tomo la manija de la puerta para quitarle el seguro, justo cuando una vocecita cantarina se escucho.

–¡Won–won¿Dónde estabas¡Se suponía que bajaríamos juntos a desayunar!–se escucharon murmullos y Hermione se separo de la puerta, furiosa.

– ¿Nada comparada conmigo Ron?– dijo temblando de ira, y los susurros acabaron en ese mismo momento.

– ¿Esta ella ahí?– dijo Lavander con voz fría– ¿Qué haces viniendo a visitarla?

– ¡Mierda Lavander que te pasa! –grito Ron y comenzó a discutir con Lavander voz a cuello.

– ¡Hermione…! –grito Harry por encima de los acalorados gritos de Lavander y Ron, golpeando la puerta.

– ¡LARGUENSE TODOS! –grito la castaña furiosa.

– ¡Hermione por favor!-La chica levanto ambas manos inconscientemente, con el rostro distorsionado por la rabia.

– ¡BOMBARDA! –se escucho un estruendo y una gran cortina de humo se levanto frente a la castaña. Esta comenzó a toser, escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos.

Pasaron unos segundos y la Gryffindor levanto el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos por el polvo.

–¡Otra vez no! – se dijo a si misma, mirando a su alrededor asustada –¿Qué hice…?– La puerta y la mitad de la pared habían volado a causa de su hechizo (o lo que fuera que acababa de hacer)– ¡pero si ni siquiera tengo varita!-susurro, mirándose las manos.

– ¡Que has hecho Granger!-chillo Lavander, poniéndose de pie. Hermione la miro y la chica soltó un grito– ¡Won won! –La castaña sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, mirando como Lavander se tiraba al suelo junto al inconsciente pelirrojo– ¡Lo mataste…! –Hermione corrió hacia ellos y se inclino a su lado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

–No lo mate, estúpida–dijo en voz baja, buscándole el pulso a Ron–Solo esta inconsciente–Lavander se puso de pie, mirando con odio a Hermione. 

– ¡Dejaste a Harry–Hermione sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago–..Y a Ron inconscientes, y volaste la puerta de la enfermería!-grito Lavander y Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco. Si Lavander seguía gritando así, todo el colegio llegaría a la puerta de la enfermería (o lo que quedaba de ella) en menos de cinco minutos– ¡Eres un peligro Granger¡Vi lo que le hiciste al cuarto, y Harry nos conto que destrozaste la enfermería ayer, y encima los culpaste a él y a Ginny!-Hermione dio un paso titubeante hacia atrás y Lavander siguió gritándole– ¡Estas loca Granger, y por eso te tenían encerrada!-Hermione se tapo los oídos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– ¡Déjame en paz, Lavander!

– ¡Incluso Ron lo dijo, Granger!-Hermione abrió los ojos con lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas– ¡Estas loca!

– ¡ES MENTIRA!-grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas– ¡NO ES CIERTO! –levanto ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros y apunto con la punta de los dedos a la rubia Gryffindor, quien dejo de gritar y la miro aterrada– ¡IMPEDIMENTA! –Lavander cayo de espaldas sobre los escombros y Hermione se puso pálida.

–Ay no…

– ¡Oh¿Qué tenemos aquí?– Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre, y levanto el rostro para ver al ser riendo a carcajadas– ¡Que bonita destrucción! Pero tendré que avisar al director–La miro como compadeciéndose de ella, y Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza.

–No lo hagas peeves por favor…

–Debo hacerlo–susurro como si lo sintiera al alma–Es mi deber…

– ¡Por favor no!

– ¡ATAQUE¡ATAQUE EN LA ENFERMERIA!-grito peeves con un tono de voz increíblemente parecido a una sirena de ambulancia– ¡ATACAAAAN!

– ¡Púdrete peeves!-grito la castaña y el poltergeist soltó una risa histérica.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia los jardines, intentado ignorar el escándalo que peeves estaba haciendo.

"Hagrid" pensó, escondiéndose detrás de una armadura para evitar que unos ravenclaw de séptimo la vieran "tengo que llegar donde Hagrid.." salió de su escondite y corrió durante unos diez minutos, escondiéndose de sus compañeros de cuando en cuando.

–Maldición–murmuro y se metió al armario de escobas en lo que Nick casi decapitado pasaba flotando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Se asomo pasados unos segundos y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los jardines. Respirando entrecortadamente, se apoyo en sus rodillas para tomar aire. Levanto la mirada, aun sin poder respirar con normalidad, sintiendo un poco de dolor en el costado por el extraño aire frio que soplaba, para poder ver con más claridad la cabaña de Hagrid, a unos cien metros de ella.

Tenia que llegar a casa de Hagrid. Sabia que el la comprendería, que incluso la defendería del mismo Dumbledore si este intentaba expulsarla.

Sonrió amargamente, pensando que prefería el suicidio a ser expulsada.

Se enderezo y bajo rápidamente la colina para llegar a la casita, pero tropezó y bajo rodando los últimos cuatro metros. Soltó un gritito de rabia y se puso de pie de un brinco, sintiendo ganas de golpear a alguien (preferiblemente a Peeves, pero cualquier otra persona era aceptable) y se intentó limpiar un poco del barro que manchaba su túnica, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Maldita sea" pensó comenzando a correr nuevamente"¿Que demonios me pasa?" Se preguntó pasando a toda velocidad junto a los invernaderos "¿Por qué puedo hacer magia sin…?"

– ¡Petrificus totalus!-Dijo una voz familiar y la castaña cayo de espaldas– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hermione?– Pregunto Ginny, inclinándose junto a ella– ¡Finite!-La castaña se sentó, lanzándole una mirada de culpabilidad a la pelirroja–Harry y Ron salieron realmente heridos–Esta ultima guardo su varita y respiro profundamente.

–Lo siento Ginny–dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada.

–No pasa nada–murmuro la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros–Ron se lo merecía, pero… ¡Hermione, mírame! –exclamo la pequeña de los Weasley tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña, obligándola a mirarla– ¡No puede ser que estés así solo por Ron!-grito desesperada, poniéndose de pie y tirando de la castaña para que esta la imitara– ¡Contéstame Hermione, por favor!-dijo sujetándola por los hombros, pero la castaña se soltó de la pelirroja y comenzó a correr hacia el lago– ¡HERMIONE¡Hermione por favor…!-grito la pelirroja, intentando recuperar el aliento. Hermione cerro los ojos e intento aumentar la velocidad.

–¡Déjame Ginny!-grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de pronto. Apenas distinguía bien donde ponía los pies a causa de las lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Tropezó y cayo al piso de bruces.

Inmediatamente quedo empapada, además de sentir el sabor a sangre en la boca.

-¡Hermione, ten cuidado por favor!-grito Ginny asustada-¡Recuerda que no han podido sacar a los Grindylows¡Es peligr…!

-¡Demonios!-Hermione abrió los ojos asqueada, al sentir los dedos viscosos de un Grindylow aferrarse a su muñeca. Intento zafarse moviéndose furiosamente, pero el Grindylow no la soltaba. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida: El Grindylow la estaba jalando con una fuerza increíble hacia el lago negro. Soltó un grito, sintiendo que las tenazas comenzaban a hacer más y más presión en sus muñecas hasta seccionarle la piel.

-¡Hermione!-grito Ginny aterrorizada. Corrió hacia la castaña y resbaló, manchando toda su túnica de barro; Levanto su varita y apunto hacia los demonios de agua-¡Relaxo…!-el Grindylow lanzo un estruendoso chillido y soltó a Hermione, para volver a hundirse en el Lago negro-¿Estás bien?-pregunto la pelirroja, respirando agitadamente. La castaña no podía mirar a la hermana de Ron a la cara.

-No Ginny-susurro Hermione, apretándose la muñeca con la mano izquierda para que dejara de sangrar-No estoy bien.

-¡Vamos a la enfermería Hermione!-dijo Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos, al ver que por debajo de la mano con la que la castaña se sujetaba el corte, comenzaba a correr sangre-¡Estas herida...!-Ginny hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, pero al ver que Hermione seguía inmóvil en el suelo, se quedo junto a ella-Vamos Hermione, eso tiene un aspecto terrible…-dijo con voz más suave, intentando convencerla.

-No Ginny. No quiero…

-Vamos Hermione… ¡por favor!

-¡Dije que NO QUERIA IR!-grito Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un brinco. Ginny se le quedo viendo fijamente, sin saber como reaccionar.

-¿Hermione, que te pasa?-dijo la pelirroja, apunto de soltarse a llorar. Le temblaba el labio y miraba a su amiga suplicante-¿Qué ha pasado¡Esto no puede ser solo por lo de Ron…!-Hermione siguió callada, ajena a que la sangre goteaba de sus blancas manos al lago, tiñéndolo de rojo. La pelirroja siguió lanzándole miradas suplicantes a Hermione, desesperada-¡Por favor Hermione, dime que sucede!-dijo ya con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento Ginny-dijo Hermione después de un largo rato-No… no puedo decirte nada-Ginny la miro con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

-Yo igual lo siento Hermione, pero debo hacer esto-dijo la pelirroja sacando su varita y apuntando a Hermione. La chica castaña abrió mucho los ojos-¡Desmaius!

-¡NO!-grito Hermione cerro los ojos, levantando ambas manos frente a su rostro, preparándose para el golpe del hechizo.

Pero este se detuvo a dos centímetros de las palmas de sus manos.

Respirando agitadamente, Hermione vio el hechizo descender a medida que bajaba las manos. No tenia idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero estaba totalmente segura de que el hechizo se encontraba en su poder ahora.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-balbuceo Ginny, totalmente desconcertada. Pero Hermione no la escuchaba. Cerró los puños, viendo el hechizo desaparecer en una voluta de humo plateada-¿Hermione…?-Hermione cerro los ojos, asustada y preocupada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba…? Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, alejándose lo más posible de Ginny-¡Hermione, vamos al castillo!-Hermione siguió viéndose las manos, incapaz de levantar la mirada. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a correr-¡No, Hermione regresa…¡Impedimenta!-En una fracción de segundo, Hermione se volteo y detuvo el hechizo con ambas manos instintivamente. Levanto la mano izquierda por arriba de la cabeza, separando el hechizo en dos, y lo lanzo hacia una asustada Ginny.

La pelirroja cayó al suelo sin haber podido defenderse, sorprendida por el hechizo.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, viendo a Ginny tirada en el piso.

Presa del miedo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido.

* * *

**Eii todoos!**

**akii hagoo mi apariiciiOn kn otroo kapii de vdd spero k les gustee mucho jajaja no se imaginan que trabajo daba de pasarlo de la libreta a la compuu ¬¬' una flojeeraa k ni se imaginan xD! **

**pero buenoo la buena noticia es k apartir del kapii siiguiente ya empiieza la historia de Drako&Hermiionee!! **

**yy la mala eske voii a tardar mas de dos semanas en publikaar!**

**lo sientoo proo sk empiiezan mis examenes semestralees ¬¬' ii estoii vuelta loka por k no logro metermee kimika en la kabeza.. so, las proxiimas dos semanas kasii no tokaree la kompuu, pero les prometoo un buen kapii! mee voii a esforzar, se los prometoo! **

**muzhaas graziias a CaroDylz (No me matees! ya subii el kapii un pokiito tarde pero akii estaa xD iiluuu beffa!), xms.felton, ery malfoy, yukimon, margara, belewien, elizabeth, chiviiz, tonkstar, nydia yy karita por sus reviiews!**

**ustedes me mantiienen viivaa!**

**Con muzhiisiimo kariiñoo..**

**Sarelly, the black'z widow!**

**p.d.**

**deseenme suerte en los semestrales sii qiieren k siga viiva para febrero!! **


	5. Ellos huyen III

Los enormes pinos del bosque prohibido se elevaban fuertes y honorables, iluminados por los últimos rayos de sol, por encima de todos sus habitantes. Lanzaban pequeños silbidos de cuando en cuando, al ser acariciados por la suave brisa nocturna.

Era un santuario de la magia que no podía ser controlada, de magia virgen e indomable… Magia que embargaba a sus arboles tan nobles y tan impregnados por la magia desde que fueron plantados siglos atrás.

Era hogar de cientos de criaturas mágicas, un jardín que con el tiempo se había convertido en un receloso bosque, que cuidaba a sus habitantes con un celo que lo volvía peligroso para quien los amenazara. 

Era imposible entrar al bosque prohibido y no sentirse pequeño e insignificante ante el. 

Misma sensación que provocaba en Hermione.

La castaña se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida, recargando la espalda en un gran roble, tarareando una canción de cuna muggle que su mama solía cantarle cuando era niña.

Siempre la relajaba pensar en las canciones de cuna que su mama le cantaba cuando era una niña, mucho antes de saber que era bruja y de llegar a Hogwarts.

Y realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Habían pasado ya horas desde que había escapado de la escuela y se sentía al borde del abismo. ¡Ella, Hermione Granger, escapando de la escuela¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? 

En tres días, había perdido su varita, destruido el cuarto de chicas y la enfermería, aturdido a cuatro de sus compañeros, tres de los cuales eran sus mejores amigos, y había huido de la escuela, internándose al bosque prohibido, lo cual estaba, bueno, prohibido a los alumnos.

Tomo una piedra y la lanzo con fuerza lejos de ella, enojada.

Se dio la vuelta llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pensando en como demonios podría salir de esa. Podía darse por expulsada, eso era algo más que seguro. Escuchó el sonido seco de la roca al tocar el suelo seguido de un gritito casi inaudible, y volteo a verla con lentitud. Un bowtruckle asustado daba vueltas alrededor de la roca, viendo a otra ramita atorada bajo la roca. La castaña se mordió el labio, viendo a la ramita empujar desesperada la piedra intentando salvar a su compañera. Levanto la mano izquierda.

–Accio piedra–susurro, abriendo el puño. La piedra tembló un poco en su lugar y pasados unos tres segundos voló tambaleándose hacia ella. La chica la atrapo, viendo como el bowtruckle ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse y salían huyendo para esconderse bajo las raíces de algún árbol. Clavo la mirada en la 

piedra que sostenía entre sus manos. Si la volvía a lanzar, lo más probable era que acabara asesinando a un bowtruckle o alguna otra criatura mágica–¡Reducto¡REDUCTO!–grito intentando concentrarse. Al ver que la piedra ni siquiera se cuarteaba, la soltó y torció la boca, enojada. Comenzó a caminar entre los arboles del bosque, intentando buscar algún lugar más iluminado por la luna. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo realizar esos hechizos tan sencillos?

– ¡Demonios! –Murmuró al tropezar con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra–Que idiotez... Lumos–dijo en voz baja. Parpadeando, como una lámpara muggle sin pilas, la luz blanca que solía aparecer en la punta de su varita ilumino la palma de su mano izquierda– Lumos... ¡LUMOS! –Repitió con más firmeza, intentando concentrarse y la luz dejo de parpadear.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, comenzó a pasearse entre los enormes pinos del bosque prohibido, tratando de olvidar a los centauros salvajes y las historias de Harry y Ron acerca de las acromántulas come hombres. Le pareció oír un aullido y pego un respingo, pensando aterrada en hombres lobo, pero se tranquilizo un poco recordando que la noche anterior la luna estaba aun menguante.

Se detuvo en un claro del bosque, recargándose en un abeto con cansancio. 

No quería pensar en que pasaría después de ese día. Sabia que aunque regresara, nada seria lo mismo. Con toda seguridad seria expulsada, como mínimo. Sonrió con amargura.

¿Qué escuela mágica la aceptaría con esos antecedentes?

A un año de graduarse.. y ahora jamás terminaría sus estudios.

Se tapo la cara con las manos y se dejo caer al suelo del bosque prohibido, con la espalda pegada al abeto.

¿Por qué todo estaba tan mal¿En que había fallado?

Se rompió a llorar ruidosamente, sollozando con fuerza. Ahí nadie la podría oír: ya no importaba.

Siguió llorando, sin rabia y sin ira, solo llena de la impotencia y la desesperación que sentía, de no saber que hacer y como seguir.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, con las mejillas crispadas y el ceño fruncido, pensando con dolor lo decepcionados que estarían sus padres al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Siempre la habían apoyado.. Siempre habían estado orgullosos de ella.. 

Sollozó nuevamente, con fuertes temblores sacudiéndola.

-¡NO ME MERESCO ESTO!-grito llena de dolor, cuando el rostro de ron invadió su mente-por favor..-rogo, con mil imágenes diferentes pasando por su mente.

Recordarlo era tan doloroso…

…y mas el hecho de recordar que nunca la quiso realmente.

-..o quizás solo no lo suficiente-dijo en un susurro inaudible, hipando y respirando entrecortadamente-No lo suficiente.. no como yo a el… 

¿Qué estaría pasando en ese momento¿Ya le habrían avisado a sus padres de lo sucedido¿Y a los de Ron..?

Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

Después de que la habían recibido en su casa y tratado como a una hija…

¿Por qué demonios había actuado tan impulsivamente? Había pedido por completo el control, como jamás le había sucedido antes..

-¿Granger¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

La castaña pegó un brinco, y levanto la mirada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La sombra que le había hablado se encontraba a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia, caminando en su dirección.

Se detuvo cerca de ella, mas la oscuridad le impedía a la chica distinguir con claridad de quien se trataba.

-Lumos-La luz cegó por completo a Hermione. Esta parpadeo varias veces, antes de acostumbrarse al blanco brillo que emanaba de la varita-Te pregunte que qué mierda haces aquí, Sangre sucia-al reconocer la voz (y el insulto característico) la chica tuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie y devolverle el insulto al rubio, quizás acompañado de una buena bofetada, mas no se movió. No se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con Malfoy, además de que seguir sus impulsos no le estaba dando muy buenos resultados últimamente-¿Qué fueron esos gritos Granger¿Intentas imitar al coro de bashees de Celestina Warbeck?-Unas machas rosadas aparecieron en las mejillas de la Gryffindor, pensando un poco avergonzada que el rubio había escuchado sus gritos y sollozos.

-Cállate y lárgate de una buena vez, Malfoy-susurro la castaña, y esto intrigo aun más al Slytherin. Este esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y levanto una ceja despectivamente. 

-¿Por qué estas huyendo Granger?

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-¿Tiene que ver con Potter¿o con Weasley?-Hermione levanto la mirada con los ojos brillantes de furia, y Draco acentuó su sonrisa. Había metido el dedo en la llaga.

-Cállate, imbécil-dijo Hermione elevando la voz, apretando la quijada-Ese no es tu problema.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Weasel?-Dijo inyectando veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba. La castaña apretó los puños, sintiendo como la rabia se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos-¿Te ha dejado, Granger?

-¡Dije que te callaras!-Grito la chica poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-¿Por qué habría de callarme Granger?-Dijo maliciosamente, viéndola burlonamente a los ojos-Si me la estoy pasando en grande.

-Pues no parece-Dijo Hermione con voz desafiante-Por lo que veo, tu estas huyendo al igual que yo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Granger?-susurro levantando la ceja-¿Qué si yo decidí entrar aquí por mi cuenta?

-Lo dudo mucho

-Yo no soy como tu, Granger. No soy cobarde.

-Los Slytherin son cobardes.

-Yo no le haría mucho caso a lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Solo mírate!-Soltó una carcajada-Tu eres Gryffindor y estas huyendo como una completa cobarde.. ¡Y se supone que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes!-Temblando de rabia, la castaña levanto la mano para darle una fuerte bofetada al chico que, de haberle dado, lo habría lanzado al suelo, pero este sujeto la muñeca de la chica con fuerza y esta grito de dolor-¿Qué tenemos aquí Granger?- La chica abrió los ojos e intento soltarse, pero el rubio ni siquiera se inmutó, examinando muy interesado la parte interna de la muñeca de la chica. La 

soltó y sonrió burlonamente, con los fríos ojos plateados clavados en el rostro de la chica. Esta bajo la mirada, mirando como quien no quiere la cosa los cortes que aun no habían podido sanar que llenaban sus miembros.

-Eres aun mas cobarde de lo que pensé, Granger-dijo el rubio con la voz fría-Y si en verdad todo este drama es por Weasley... También eres bastante mas estúpida de lo que creí-La castaña sintió un par de lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos miel y caer hasta el suelo de tierra del bosque prohibido-Ay por favor..-Draco soltó una carcajada-¡No me digas que estas llorando por ese idiota!-Siguió riendo y Hermione sintió que se le acababa las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se soltó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ MALFOY!-grito Hermione llena de rabia. Las raíces de un gran pino atrás de Malfoy estallaron, provocándole al chico un sobresalto que borro de su rostro (por unos segundos) su expresión de burla.

Respirando agitadamente, Hermione siguió llorando y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al ver a Malfoy pegar de brincos para evitar ser atacado por cientos de bowtruckles rabiosos. Al principio solo habían sido un par de docenas, pero al parecer los bowtruckles de arboles vecinos habían tenido un día muy aburrido y decidieron que ir a molestar un poco a Malfoy seria más entretenido que el buscar cochinillas.

-¡Mierda!-grito Malfoy, intentando apartar a las feroces ramitas a manotazos. Un pequeño bowtruckle juguetón consiguió de algún modo escalar hasta la cabeza de Malfoy y comenzó a hacer gorgoritos, feliz por su logro; pero Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado insultando y pateando a una decena de bowtruckles, a la vez que intentaba prenderles fuego con su varita, como para detenerse a felicitar al bowtruckle bebe. Molesta, la pequeña ramita enredo fuertemente sus patitas traseras con el cabello de Malfoy y se inclino hacia el frente, quedando de cabeza a la altura de la nariz del rubio-¿Pero como demonios..?-Malfoy soltó un grito. El bowtruckle bebe le acababa de pellizcar la nariz.

Con las lágrimas aun brillando en sus mejillas, la Gryffindor soltó una risa burlona al ver la chusca situación en la que el chico se encontraba, pero este estaba furioso. Acababa de hacer completamente el ridículo en presencia de la sangre sucia de Granger, además de que ya le era imposible quitarse a las docenas de bowtruckles de encima.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia!-grito lanzándole una mirada de asco y desprecio-¡Deja de reírte como idiota y ayúdame!-Sin perder del todo la sonrisa burlona, la chica entorno los ojos. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado, pero no estaba de humor para soportar los insultos y humillaciones del arrogante Slytherin.

-Lo siento Malfoy-susurro furiosa, sin poder contenerse-Pero no quisiera contaminarte-Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero no llego a decir nada, pues justo en ese momento un bowtruckle le hizo un corte profundo en la mejilla a Draco, que soltó un grito. Lanzo de un manotazo al suelo a la pobre ramita, que inmediatamente quedo totalmente achicharrada gracias a un hechizo de Malfoy.

-¡Estúpida...¡Maldita sea, Granger¡Hechízalos!-Hermione sonrió burlonamente, aunque ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que los bowtruckles le pudieran sacar un ojo a Malfoy.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo varita-Enseguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Malfoy le lanzo una mirada calculadora, burlona… una cara que no le gusto para nada a la 

castaña. De hecho (y a pesar de que Malfoy estuviera demasiado ocupado siendo atacado por docenas de bowtruckles furiosos) esa mirada la atemorizó.

Dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, como hipnotizada, viendo a Malfoy sacudirse de encima a la mitad de los bowtruckles de un hechizo.

Furioso por la humillación que le había hecho pasar, les prendió fuego a todas las ramitas, las cuales salieron corriendo hacia sus hogares en los pinos, acción que seguramente habría escandalizado a Hagrid, y que de haberse encontrado ahí, le habría bastado para quitarle a Malfoy 50 puntos. 

Pero Hagrid no estaba ahí.

Ni nadie más que pudiese sancionar a Draco Malfoy...

…O defenderla.

En ese bosque embrujado no había nadie mas que un arrogante Draco Malfoy y una muy asustada Hermione.

Hermione se quedo viendo a Malfoy, incapaz de moverse siquiera pese al miedo que sentía. Presentía que Malfoy intentaría herirla, y ella no tenía varita para defenderse ¡Que estúpida había sido al revelarlo!

-Bueno Granger…-dijo el rubio acariciando su larga varita de espino, con una sonrisa que anticipaba que algo maravilloso se le había ocurrido-¿En que parte de tu suicidio nos quedamos?-A Hermione le tembló la voz antes de poder hablar.

-Solo lárgate, Malfoy-Dijo con voz desafiante, levantando la barbilla.

-¿Largarme, Granger?-Sonrió burlonamente, acercándose a la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa-No se si te fijaste, pero no estas en condiciones de darme órdenes-Hermione entorno los ojos con lo que intento fuera orgullo y desprecio, pero Malfoy noto el miedo brillando en sus ojos castaños-Ahora veras, sangre sucia-dijo impregnando de asco y desprecio cada silaba, al tiempo que levantaba su varita– ¡Relaxo! –grito con voz a cuello. En una fracción de segundo, la castaña levanto ambas manos, viendo el hechizo volar hacia ella.

– ¡Protejo..! –grito, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que la magia no le fallara en ese momento. Malfoy soltó una palabrota y desvió el hechizo con la varita y la chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Granger?– Dijo el rubio, viéndola con asco, pero con un asomo de curiosidad.

–Cállate Malfoy–dijo en voz baja, sin aliento. Había logrado el hechizo a la primera, y eso era un gran alivio, pero la había agotado sobremanera, y ya no se creía capaz de hacer algún hechizo, por lo menos en un buen rato.

Se escucho un aullido y tanto Hermione como Draco voltearon a su derecha, escudriñando en la oscuridad en busca de cualquier movimiento o sonido que denotara la presencia de alguien (o algo) más, pero el bosque se encontraba en una completa y extraña quietud.

Repentinamente, Draco soltó un grito desgarrador y cayo de rodillas al suelo, haciendo una mueca de profundo dolor. Se sujeto con fuerza el bazo izquierdo, y bajo el rostro, respirando agitadamente ante la mirada alarmada de Hermione.

El rubio siguió soltando gritos de dolor, con fuertes temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo.

-¡Malfoy!-grito Hermione asustada al ver al chico gritar como si lo estuvieran sometiendo a la maldición cruciatus. Volteó a ver a su alrededor desesperada, 

buscando a quien estuviera torturando al rubio, pero el bosque parecía continuar vacio y silencioso.

De hecho, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor del rubio.

-¡Malfoy, despierta!-grito desesperada, inclinándose junto al Slytherin-¡Malfoy, que sucede!-El chico lanzo otro grito, sujetándose firmemente el antebrazo izquierdo y a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Pálida como la cera, se separo del chico.

Este seguía respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando a toda costa no gritar.

-Malfoy…-Murmuro la castaña, estirando la mano para tocar la cabeza del chico.

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI, GRANGER!-grito Draco, levantando el rostro repentinamente. Sus ojos plateados, humedecidos del dolor, miraban a la chica furiosos. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor frio, y un par de lágrimas brillaban en sus crispadas mejillas. Dejo escapar otro grito y se doblo por la cintura, sin soltarse el brazo.

-¡Malfoy, maldita sea!-Grito la castaña, lanzándose de rodillas al suelo de tierra del bosque. Tomo el brazo del rubio y tiro de el, pero este la empujo con rabia y la chica cayo de sentón al piso. El chico gritó de nuevo y Hermione se incorporo y lo miro furiosa-¡No seas estúpido!-Lo tomo nuevamente por el brazo y tiro de el con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio volvió a gritar y Hermione le levanto la manga de la túnica, e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos del chico.

La marca tenebrosa manchaba la blanca piel del Slytherin a la altura del antebrazo, pero este tatuaje era el más terrible que cualquier otra marca del señor oscuro que Hermione hubiera visto antes.

La serpiente de tinta estaba enrollada alrededor de todo el antebrazo de Draco, y se movía con desesperación, como si quisiera escapar de la piel del Slytherin. La piel del chico estaba completamente enrojecida, pero Hermione no supo si atribuirlo a la presión que ejercía la serpiente de tinta o a que el tatuaje estaba quemando la palidísima piel de Draco.

Se escucho un silbido atravesar el aire, muy similar al ruido que producen los fuegos artificiales al ser lanzados, y Hermione levanto la mirada.

Entre las frondosas ramas de los arboles del bosque prohibido, la chica alcanzo a ver una brillante bola de luz verde ascender hasta el cielo a gran velocidad y explotar dejando caer una lluvia de estrellas verdosas.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron de horror al ver en el cielo estrellado formarse el peor presagio de tragedia en el mundo mágico.

La marca tenebrosa.

-¡NO!-grito Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca y olvidándose momentáneamente del chico que gritaba de dolor a sus pies-¡RON¡HARRY!-Sin detenerse un segundo a pensarlo, comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, pero tropezó y cayo de bruces al suelo, haciéndose bastante daño y quedándose sin aire.

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, se intento incorporar y volteo tras de si al escuchar al Slytherin gruñir.

-El esta aquí-murmuro Draco, poniéndose de pie-Esta en el castillo-Hermione sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y como se expandía el horror por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarlos!-exclamó con desesperación y se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡No Granger!-grito el rubio, corriendo tras ella. La tomo del brazo y la sujeto con fuerza-¡Hay que huir¡Todos los que se encuentren en Hogwarts morirán esta noche!

-¡Pues moriré con ellos!-grito la castaña, fuera de si. Se soltó como pudo del chico y salió corriendo. "Por favor, no… No antes de que hable con Ron…" La imagen del chico muerto en algún lugar del castillo invadió su mente y la chica aumento la velocidad cuanto pudo "Merlín.. No puede pasarle nada malo.."

Se detuvo del golpe después de unos minutos de correr sin descanso, mirando hacia el frente. Al principio pensó que ya estaba amaneciendo, pues la luz rojiza era bastante similar a la del alba, pero el alarmante aumento de calor y el crepitar inconfundible hizo evidente que ocurría en el bosque.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo con sus helados ojos plateados las enormes lenguas de fuego que estaban consumiendo rápidamente los antiquísimos arboles del bosque prohibido

-¡Es Fiendfire, Granger!-grito el rubio a sus espaldas, respirando agitadamente-¡Fuego maldito!

-¡Aguamenti!-grito desesperada la Gryffindor apuntando con ambas manos al fuego, viendo las llamas en forma de bestias aproximarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero el agua se evaporo con un chasquido. Hermione ahogo un grito y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando alguna brecha entre las llamas que les permitiera llegar a Hogwarts.

-¡Granger, cuidado!-Grito el rubio y Hermione se agacho justo a tiempo. Una manada de centauros saltaron por encima de sus cabezas, huyendo a toda velocidad del fuego que consumía el bosque. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr, pero ya era tarde: el fuego los había rodeado.

El bosque se había vuelto un completo caos; los seres mágicos corrían y volaban por doquier, en un vano intento de huir las llamas que ya los envolvía.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger!-Grito el rubio, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un lugar por donde escapar del fuego maldito-¡Moriremos por culpa de tu maldito..!-Draco solo otra vez un grito de dolor y comenzó a temblar.

– Ay no.. ¡Vamos, ponte de pie!-grito la chica tirando de la manga oscura y aspera de la túnica del Slytherin-¡Vámonos de aquí!-El chico se puso de pie como pudo, sintiendo arder en toda su piel el reclamo de fidelidad del señor tenebroso– ¡Maldita sea Malfoy, MUEVETE!-grito Hermione perdiendo por completo la paciencia– ¡Vámonos de aquí!-Draco dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, observando a un unicornio blanco como la nieve huía aterrorizado de las llamas. Tenía las puntas de la plateada cola chamuscadas y sus costados estaban ennegrecidos por el denso humo. Absorto, el rubio vio como el hermoso animal relinchaba aterrorizado, viéndose rodeado por las llamas. Se detuvo repentinamente y volteo tras el.

Un pequeño unicornio dorado salto desde detrás de un tronco en llamas, desesperado por alcanzar a su madre. Esta relincho fuertemente, sintiendo el círculo de llamas cada vez más cerca de ella…

Soltó un grito al sentir acentuarse el dolor de la marca tenebrosa y la imagen de su madre siendo torturada se superpuso a la de la unicornio. Se encontraba 

retorciéndose en el suelo, gimiendo y gritando de dolor. Los rubios mechones de su cabello se escapaban del moño que los ataba y caían sobre su frente pálida.

–Madre…–murmuro Draco con las pupilas dilatadas, aterrado.

– ¡Malfoy cuidado!

Hermione empujo al distraído rubio para evitar que un tronco en llamas lo matara, yendo a dar ambos al suelo caliente por las llamas.

– ¡Imbécil!-grito la chica furiosa, abrazada a Malfoy y rodando por el suelo intentando no ser aplastada por una rama chamuscada– ¡Vamos a morir, y va a ser por tu maldita culpa!-El rubio la ignoro y se la quito de encima de un empujón. Se puso de pie de un brinco, tosiendo y buscando con la mirada a los unicornios, pero no lograba ver nada debido al denso humo gris que envolvía todo.

– ¡Madre!–grito el chico, histérico y ahogándose por el humo con el eco de los gritos de su madre retumbando en sus oídos.

– ¡Maldita sea, te vas a asfixiar!-grito furiosa Hermione obligando al Slytherin a agacharse para que no se ahogara con el humo– ¿Dónde esta tu varita?– grito Hermione, intentando hacerse oír por encima del crepitar de las llamas, pero Draco parecía no escucharla– ¡Malfoy¿Dónde demoni…?– La castaña soltó un grito al caer un pino enorme a su lado y termino de desesperarse. Tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla– ¡Malfoy, reacciona!-grito dándole una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. El chico parpadeo un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza, como intentando despejarla– ¿Dónde esta tu varita?– El chico abrió la boca, pero no alcanzo a contestar. 

Una rama encendida se desprendió de un gigantesco abeto y cayo en dirección a los chicos. 

– ¡Mierda!-grito Draco, rodeando a Hermione con los brazos. La chica levanto ambas manos por encima de sus cabezas, como si quisiera detener las ramas con las manos.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir el impacto de la rama en llamas. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y se desvaneció en brazos del rubio.

El Slytherin escucho un ruido sordo a su izquierda y abrió los ojos.

De algún modo, se había desviado la trayectoria de la rama y no los había matado. 

Por suerte.

Se inclino para apoyar a la castaña en el suelo y comenzó a toser, con la frente llena de sudor por el intenso calor de las llamas. El terror de lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo a su madre en ese momento le nublo por completo la mente.

Tenia que encontrarla...

¡Tenia que salvarla!

–Granger…–susurro Draco, viendo a la inconsciente sangre sucia que tenia en sus manos– ¡Maldita sea, este no es buen momento para tu siesta!-grito el rubio con los ojos brillando de furia–Con una… ¡Coño!-grito rodando por el suelo con Hermione encima cuando un abeto cayo cerca de ellos– ¡despierta ya…!–grito con fuerza, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza– ¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO, SANGRE SUCIA! –Grito furioso– ¡YO NO TENDRIA POR 

QUE SALVAR TU IMPURO TRASERO…! –exclamo tomándola por la cintura y echándosela al hombro.

Se levanto con dificultad y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, respirando con dificultad a causa del humo y del esfuerzo de llevar a la Gryffindor al hombro.

–A ver si bajas unos kilitos Granger–dijo tosiendo, buscando una salida de ese infierno. Siguió así unos diez minutos (durante los cuales se encargo de que Hermione se diera varios honorables golpes en la cabeza con todos y cada uno de los arboles) hasta que llego a una zona un poco más escarpada, pero con muchos menos arboles, y a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver unas montañas.

El rubio respiro profundamente, más aliviado y soltó a Hermione, quien se golpeo (otra vez) fuertemente. Esbozo una sonrisa vacía al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba, saco al fin su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans y apunto con ella a la castaña.

– ¡Enérvate! –murmuro con desgana. La chica abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente y Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Dónde estamos?– pregunto desconcertada. Intento ponerse de pie, pero se mareo repentinamente (tal vez a causa de todos los golpes que Draco había logrado que se propinara) y el rubio la sujeto antes de que fuera a dar nuevamente al suelo.

–Granger, estoy seguro de que piensas que soy irresistible y todo eso, pero no me gusta enredarme con sangre sucias, así que NO ME TOQUES–exclamo el rubio, empujándola, pese a que había sido el quien la había sostenido. Hermione lo miro furiosa y se alejo un par de pasos del rubio–Salimos del bosque prohibido –dijo el rubio, mirando las montañas nevadas que se levantaban frente a el, tenuemente iluminadas por el amanecer–Ya no estamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Eii gentee! haaha aunque paresca incReiible, xD volvii!**

**dee verdaad siiento muchooo no haber podiido actuaaliizaar.. ¬¬ no see a donde se fueron estos ultimoos mesees!**

**ahoraa sii ni intento disculparme por que de planoo no se que me paso que deje tanabandonada esta historia tanto rato**

**peroo bueeno, aqui les dejo un capiituloo bieeeeeeeeen largoo para que se entretengan un bueeeeen ratoo xD**

**hope u'll enjoy it!**

**Y millonees degraciaas a **

**Mali, Lucy C. Evans, ERY MALFOY (no hagas casooxD no eres exageraada), yukimon, CaroDylz(caruu Teeamoo! bffe&ee!), mya, Aysa Madrid, Belewien90, y a mii 2° editoora oficiaal, virginiaaa[ntcc yuyaa sabees k te kiiero ;) **

**Los adoroooo!**

Click en GO! para hacer feliz a una fan/escritora impuntuaL!


	6. Deuda de vida

Tan tranquilo como si acabara de comentar el clima, Draco Malfoy le dio la espalda a la chica, ignorándola, y comenzó a caminar hacia las congeladas montañas.

Hermione lo miro sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¡El castillo se encontraba en guerra en ese preciso momento y ellos ya no podían volver a entrar a el! ¿Qué demonios se suponía que harían ahora? Estaban totalmente rodeados: por un lado, las nevadas montañas que rodeaban el colegio se elevaban a unos cien metros de ellos, imponentes e intimidantes, y por el otro, un bosque incendiándose y con miles de criaturas enloquecidas dentro de él. Además, la castaña no sabia si en ese limbo entre el colegio y las montañas salvajes aun funcionara el hechizo contra-aparición, y si ella no estaba segura, era casi un hecho que el Slytherin tampoco.

Todas sus cosas estaban en Hogwarts y no había manera de recuperarlas, además de que no tenía varita y no era completamente capaz de dominar su magia sin ella.

Hermione nunca había sido una chica pesimista. Quizás a veces era un poco aprehensiva con algunos temas como romper reglas, pero nunca había sido pesimista, y sin embargo no le veía salida al embrollo en el que se había metido.

Y encima Malfoy la había salvado de morir y ahora le debía la vida.

Sin varita, fuera del colegio, lejos de sus amigos, sin sus cosas…

..y con un recién descubierto mortífago como única compañía.

-¡MALFOY!-grito de pronto Hermione, al caer en cuenta de que, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el rubio se había alejado de ella. Este ni fingió no oírla y siguió caminando-¡Malfoy, a donde vas!-grito la chica, mirándolo alterada-¡Regresa! ¡Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts!-Draco le lanzo su típica mirada de superioridad/desprecio y levanto la ceja-¡Debemos ir a ayudar a los demás!

-¿Ayudarles en qué?-replico el rubio y Hermione se quedo helada.

-¡En la guerra, Malfoy!-Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda a la chica-¡Debemos ir a ayudar a los demás!

-¿Debemos?-El rubio hizo una mueca-No me incluyas en tus estupideces heroicas Granger.

-¡¿No te da vergüenza, Malfoy?!-Grito la chica, desesperada-¡Tus amigos están muriendo a manos mortífagas, y tu estas paseándote por las montañas!

-Numero uno, Granger-contesto el Slytherin elevando considerablemente el volumen de su voz-¡Yo no tengo amigos, así que me importa un carajo si todo el colegio muere esta noche!-Hermione dio un paso atrás horrorizada por las palabras del chico-¡Y numero dos: No se si lo notaste, pero yo soy un mortífago!

-¡No puede ser que en realidad pienses eso!-grito la chica, a punto de llorar.

-¡MIRA GRANGER!-grito Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia por completo. Tomo a la chica por los hombros violentamente, haciéndole bastante daño-¡VETE HACIENDO LA IDEA DE QUE TUS AMIGOS O BIEN ESTAN MUERTOS O ESTAN HUYENDO IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS!-Hermione sintió correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas al oír a Malfoy echarle en cara algo que ella sabia podía ser completamente cierto-¡ASÍ QUE HASTE UN MALDITO FAVOR Y DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLOS Y COMIENZA A PREOCUPARTE POR TI!-Soltó un grito de desesperación y comenzó a caminar hacia las montañas dando largas zancadas.

Secándose las lágrimas y maldiciendo por lo bajo, la castaña se vio obligada a correr para alcanzar al chico. No era que su compañía fuera la mas deseable o amena, pero de estar sola en medio de ese total desastre a estar con Draco Malfoy, la chica prefería millones de veces estar acompañada.

Sabía que lo que el rubio había dicho era completamente creíble. Draco era mortífago, y por lo tanto debía tener al menos una idea de la magnitud del ataque que el señor oscuro había preparado para esa noche.

Y por lo visto, había preferido huir a presenciar esa guerra, sin importar que dijera o que actuara como si no le interesara.

Lo alcanzo y comenzó a caminar junto a el, respirando el aire frio que irradiaban las montañas y tratando a toda costa dejar de llorar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la castaña, viendo que el chico seguía caminando hacia la cordillera. Draco se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla como quien ve a un escarabajo.

-¿A dónde Vamos?-repitió poniéndole un sarcástico énfasis a la ultima palabra-¿Quién te dijo que vienes conmigo, Granger?-La chica lo miro desafiante y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Yo voy contigo, Malfoy- El chico levanto una ceja y siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verla-Y créeme que no es por que este enamorada en secreto de ti o por que mi único deseo es estar cerca de ti. Tengo una deuda de vida contigo-Continuo la castaña lanzándole al chico una mirada fría-Me salvaste en el bosque. Te debo la vida-El rubio sonrió burlonamente y Hermione comenzó a molestarse.

-Pues en ese caso-Se inclino hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-te perdono la deuda. Eres libre de largarte a salvar a tus amiguitos y, de preferencia, dejarme en paz- Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dando largas zancadas, en un claro intento de alejarse de la Gryffindor lo mas posible.

-¡No es tan simple, Malfoy!-grito Hermione varios metros atrás del rubio-¡No me puedes liberar de la deuda!-Draco se detuvo nuevamente, comenzando a desesperarse-Ahora nos une un pacto mágico que no puede romperse-El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta y miro a la chica visiblemente molesto.

-Mira Granger, una de las grandes ventajas de no ser un pedazo de mierda muggle como tu, es que toda mi vida crecí rodeado de magia-Hermione miro furiosa al chico, con los puños temblando de las ganas que tenia de voltearle la cara de una bofetada-y por tanto, yo ya sabia todo lo que me acabas de decir y muchas mas cosas que tu maldito cerebro sangre sucia no alcanza a entender. El punto es, Granger, que a mi me importa un bledo tu deuda de vida. No me interesa-La chica dio un par de pasos hacia el rubio y lo miro desafiante.

-No puedes liberarme de la deuda-Draco la miro con ganas de matarla.

-¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE TU MALDITA DEUDA ME TRAE SIN CUIDADO?-mirando desesperado a la chica, soltó un grito de rabia y cerro los ojos para desaparecerse, pero Hermione lo sujeto por el brazo justo a tiempo y se desapareció con el.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, desacostumbrada como estaba a desaparecerse. Abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza casi de inmediato, pues la rojiza luz del amanecer le daba de lleno en la cara.

Sintió la jalaban violentamente y la tiraban al suelo.

Se sentó de inmediato y vio a Draco inclinado frente a ella. Abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas de las mejores palabrotas que había oído de Ron, pero este le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Mira Granger-susurro rápidamente-Yo no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, pero por lo que veo eres más estúpida de lo que siempre creí, así que voy a tener que explicarte las cosas. Tú decidiste meterte en esto, pero si planeas "Saldar tu deuda" y venir conmigo, respetas mis reglas. No esperes que vuelva a salvarte la vida: a partir de ahora, te cuidas sola. Y si yo tengo que huir y tú te quedas atrás, ni pienses que iré a rescatarte como Weasel o Potter, por que te vas a quedar esperando. Estamos en guerra, y yo tengo varita y tú no, así que harás lo que yo te diga y sin chistar ¿Quedo claro?-La castaña lo miro fijamente unos segundos. Sabia que se había metido en la boca del lobo (o mejor dicho, de la serpiente) y no había manera de escapar, y con una guerra recién desatada, seria mejor llevar la fiesta en paz-¿Quedo claro?-repitió el chico, perdiendo la paciencia, y Hermione asintió lentamente-Perfecto-Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor-Ahora cállate y no lo arruines-comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha y Hermione se puso de pie. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a una hermosa y enorme mansión rodeada por una verja con cadenas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto la chica, observando a Malfoy encantar las cadenas que cerraban las puertas de la mansión. Creía saber la respuesta, mas quería estar completamente segura de a donde demonios había ido a dar-Malfoy ¿Dónde estamos?-repitió, un poco molesta ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto ignorarla?

Draco jalo a Hermione de la manga de la túnica y se alejo unos pasos de la reja.

Esta se abrió haciendo un tremendo ruidero y entonces la castaña cayó en cuenta de que estaba despedazada, como si hubiera sido forzada y abierta por la fuerza.

La chica miro de reojo a Draco, preocupada por lo que pasaría a continuación.

Le parecía obvio que el chico sabia lo que iba a pasar en Hogwarts esa noche (Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar nuevamente al pensar en Ron y Harry) y por eso había escapado del colegio, pero la chica no estaba del todo segura si al menos tenia un plan o algún lugar seguro a donde ir.

Tomando en cuenta que había huido en medio de la guerra y el inmenso dolor que le había producido la marca tenebrosa, estaba claro que Draco se había convertido en un desertor de las filas mortífagas, y eso era igual de grave que ser una sangre sucia.

Si no es que aun mas.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto en que momento el rubio la tomo con fuerza por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastro dentro de los jardines de la mansión.

"Tal vez ahora que su padre esta en prisión y que fracaso en su misión el año pasado, Voldemort no esta tan contento con ellos como antes" pensó al penetrar a un jardín lleno de flores "y pretendía que Malfoy muriera hoy en Hogwarts.."

-¡Cuidado con las flores, estúpida!-grito entre dientes el Slytherin jalando a la chica para evitar que aplastara un arriate de narcisos blancos. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Por una milésima de segundo, el rubio tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedo de pie junto a la chica, esperando con impaciencia a que esta se levantara.

Sintiendo una inmensa rabia y despotricando mentalmente en contra del chico, Hermione abrió los y ahogo un grito. Se puso de pie de un brinco y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Un pavo real blanco y hermoso yacía inmóvil a un par de metros de ellos, con las plumas revueltas y enlodadas.

Con los labios tensos, Draco se acerco al animal y lo toco con el pie, pero el ave no se movió ni un milímetro ni dio señales de vida.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo y siguió andando con cautela entre los frondosos arboles del jardín, con una preocupada Hermione siguiéndolo varios metros atrás.

Si ese era el sitio donde Draco había previsto ocultarse, estaba claro que el señor oscuro se le había adelantado.

En los diez minutos que estuvieron dando vueltas por los jardines (Hermione asumió que el rubio buscaba algún sobreviviente) encontraron mas pavos muertos y cráteres en el pasto producidas por hechizos perdidos, además de un par de elfos domésticos que, a juzgar por los cuchillos de cocina que tenían en las manos, habían muerto defendiendo su hogar. La chica casi se suelta a llorar, pero Draco los paso de largo igual de preocupado por ellos que por los pavos.

La huella de un ataque mortífago estaba patente por doquier, pero Hermione cayo en cuenta, extrañada, de que la marca tenebrosa no brillaba en los cielos como lo había hecho hacia un par de horas en Hogwarts.

Mientras Hermione cavilaba, el chico pareció darse cuenta de que no había nadie de importancia ahí y comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme puerta del sombrío caserón.

-Malfoy…-murmuro Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de mármol llenas de huellas de lodo-Malfoy, no esta la marca-El rubio pareció no escucharla y abrió la puerta del caserón haciendo un seco movimiento con la varita-¿Me estas escu..?-el Slytherin la callo con una seña y le indico seguirlo hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?-murmuró Hermione una vez adentro, haciendo lo imposible por no alejarse mucho del rubio. Esa sombría y tétrica mansión que ni siquiera la luz del amanecer lograba iluminar del todo se le antojaba como el perfecto escenario para un vampiro.

El chico siguió caminando sigilosamente a través del enorme y destrozado recibidor, con la varita en ristre. Subieron las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que parecían ser las recamaras.

-Yo, por que tengo un... Asunto pendiente-dijo Draco en voz baja, pasando por encima de una armadura desparramada en el suelo-y tu, por que por algún extraño motivo, te tuve piedad-Hermione lo miro ceñuda y se detuvo, mirando al chico seguir de avanzando por el interminable pasillo. Lo alcanzo con un par de zancadas, pasando de largo varios retratos de hombres y mujeres pálidos. El chico entro a una de las habitaciones con Hermione tras el.

Era una habitación bastante mas iluminada que el resto de la casa, llena de alfombras y cortinajes blancos. La chica pensó, con un nudo en la garganta que, de no haber estado semidestruida, habría sido la parte que irradiaba más vida en toda la mansión.

Presintiendo de quien era esa habitación, la chica prefirió rezagarse un poco y comenzó a caminar por la alcoba con cautela, ya que la alfombra estaba brillante por los pedazos de cristal roto que había en ella. Se detuvo frente al tocador, viendo con tristeza el espejo completamente hecho añicos desparramado encima de frasquitos y cajitas de pociones de belleza. Tomo un portarretratos del mueble y le quito de un soplido las astillas que lo cubrían.

La foto mostraba a una mujer de facciones angulosas con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño, sujetando a un bebe que no parecía tener mas de tres años, igual rubio y con los ojos plateados. El bebe estaba sonriendo y estiraba las manos hacia adelante, como si intentara agarrar la cámara y su mama intentaba impedirle por todos los medios posibles que se bajara se sus rodillas.

-¡Esteim Apeiro!-murmuro Draco y Hermione pego un respingo. Se escucho una pequeña explosión y la chica se dio la vuelta. Vio a Draco apuntando con la varita a un ropero en el otro extremo de la habitación, con la quijada apretada con fuerza. Las puertas se abrieron y se comenzaron a oír unos aterradores y agudos chillidos. Una pequeña criatura se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo, pasando a toda velocidad a un par de centímetros de Hermione-¡Mierda!-grito Draco, tapándose los oídos-¡Carpe Retractum!-Grito Malfoy apuntando a la criatura antes de que esta pudiera llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Esta soltó un chillido, sintiendo como el hechizo la tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a jalar de ella hacia atrás. Se intento sujetar del suelo, aun soltando grititos increíblemente agudos y dando patadas a su alrededor. Hermione corrió hacia Draco y se paro tras el, asustada como estaba por la ruidosa criaturita pataleaba en el suelo y hacia lo imposible por no ser capturada-¡Inmovilus!-Se hizo silencio inmediatamente, aunque el eco de los gritos resonó contra las paredes de la fría mansión. Hermione se echo para atrás el cabello, viendo a la elfina respirando agitadamente, mirando con horror a Malfoy-Kira…¿No es asi?-murmuró el rubio, mirando ceñudo a la elfina-¡Finite!-sujeto a la elfina con fuerza por la muñeca y la obligo a levantarse, ante la mirada escandalizada de Hermione-¡Te ordeno que te quedes quieta y que me contestes la verdad!-La elfina siguió mirando al chico aterrada, pero fue incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Hace un par de horas…-La elfina comenzó a temblar y trago saliva- Ellos vinieron, atacaron la honorable mansión Malfoy… ¡Kira no sabia que hacer..! ¡Kira lo siente, Amo Malfoy! Ellos llegaron y comenzaron a buscar al Ama... Ellos mataron a todos... Solo estaban Kira y Gutter con el ama Narcissa…-Hermione sintió un nudo en la ganta al ver como se le humedecían los ojos a Draco.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre, Kira?-La elfina se tapo la cara con las manos y el rubio comenzó a perder el poco control que le quedaba-¿DÓNDE ESTA?

-¡Kira no lo sabe, amo Malfoy! ¡Ellos se la llevaron! ¡Se la llevaron, y Kira no pudo hacer nada!

-¿NO PUDISTE HACER NADA?-grito Draco, empujando con fuerza a la elfina. Esta cayó al suelo y no se atrevió a levantarse, aterrada ante la furia del Slytherin-¡ESTABAS ESCONDIDA, MALDITA ESCORIA!-Kira soltó un gritito ahogado-¡NO LA AYUDASTE!

-¡MALFOY, DÉJALA!-grito Hermione viendo como la elfina comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente.

-¡NO TE METAS, GRANGER!-grito el rubio, mirándola con rabia. En sus ojos de un color plateado vibrante se reflejaba la desesperación que el chico sentía; tenia los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que tenia cerradas las manos, y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Kira lo siente, amo Malfoy! ¡Fueron ordenes del ama!-grito la elfina sollozando desde el suelo, y Draco volteo a verla con furia-¡Envió a Gutter a Hogwarts, amo Malfoy, lo envió a advertirle al Profesor Dumbledore!-Hermione sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón-¡Les envió un mensaje con Gutter, amo Malfoy, para advertirle al Profesor que Hogwarts seria atacada!-La castaña sintió un inmenso alivio. ¡Hogwarts sabia que iba a ser atacada esa noche! ¡Dumbledore tuvo tiempo de evacuar a los alumnos!

-¿Y TU?-grito Malfoy, mirando a la criatura con rabia-¿POR QUÉ NO LA AYUDASTE, MALDITA SEA?

-¡El ama le ordeno a Kira que se escondiera!-grito la elfina, tapándose la cara con las manos-¡le ordeno esconderse en el armario y esperar ahí al amo Malfoy!-Draco se enderezó y miro a la elfa llorando histéricamente a sus pies.

-¿Gutter no ha vuelto?-siseo en voz baja, viendo a la temblorosa elfina sollozar-¡Contéstame!

-Kira.. Kira no lo sabe, amo Malfoy-La criatura hipó-Kira ha estado encerrada en el armario desde hace horas.

Sin decir una palabra, el rubio se dio la vuelta y salió azotando ruidosamente la puerta, dejando sola a Hermione con la pobre elfina llorosa.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer (siempre que intentaba consolar a un elfo le salía el tiro por la culata y la terminaban odiando) la castaña se inclino al lado de la criaturita, pensando como consolarla.

La elfina se encontraba boca abajo, golpeando con su pequeño puño la alfombra de la habitación que sabia ahora Hermione era de Narcissa Malfoy. Como todos los elfos domésticos, Kira llevaba lo que parecía una toalla vieja a modo de toga, con el apellido de sus amos bordado en la orilla, y tenia un par de enormes orejas de murciélago que se agitaban junto con los hipidos de la elfina. Hermione estiro la mano y toco con suavidad el hombro de la elfina. Esta pego un respingo y la miro con sus enormes ojos verdes húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Ya... ya no llores Kira-dijo la castaña con tono inseguro-¿Te llamas Kira, no?-La elfina asintió con fuerza.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita?-pregunto hipando Kira, parpadeando con curiosidad. Por su pequeña talla, Hermione asumió que era una elfina muy joven.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger-tendió la mano a la criatura y esta la miro desconcertada.

-¿Ne-necesita algo, señorita Granger?-tartamudeó insegura, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-No... No te preocupes..-respondió Hermione, confundida-Es... Es solo un saludo-termino con un hilo de voz. La elfina movió las orejas con abatimiento y miro a la chica fijamente con extrañeza- ¿No... Tu no?-Kira pareció un poco confundida y finalmente le tendió la mano a la castaña. Esta se la estrechó y sonrió débilmente-Mucho gusto, Kira-La elfina se quedo quieta unos segundos, como si no supiera muy bien como reaccionar, y finalmente esbozo una extraña sonrisa, rígida, como si jamás hubiera hecho esa mueca.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Granger-tartamudeo, un poco más segura, y Hermione acentuó su sonrisa.

-Dime Hermione-contesto la Gryffindor, poniéndose de pie. La elfina apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¡No señorita!-dijo la elfina, negando con la cabeza de lado a lado con nerviosismo y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata-¡La señorita es amiga del amo Malfoy, no amiga de Kira!-Hermione hizo una mueca -¡Kira no puede llamarla por su nombre!-La chica abrió la boca para rebatirle a la elfa, pero enseguida se vio interrumpida por Draco.

-¡KIRA!-grito el rubio desde fuera de la alcoba y la elfina pego un brinco. Hermione cerró los ojos con exasperación y negó con la cabeza-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?

-Dejémoslo en -señorita Hermione- por ahora, ¿Si?-La elfina asintió rápidamente y desapareció con un ¡plop! La castaña lanzo un último vistazo a la alcoba, deteniéndose un par de segundos de más en la fotografía de Narcissa y Draco, y salió de la alcoba.

* * *

**New Chapter uP!**

**haaha quee onda gentee! (: **

**puees akii dejaandolees un capiitulo un poko kortito.. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Estee sii lo pudee escriibir rapiidO haaha qiieeen sabee que me estaa pasandoo **

**creoo que las vacaciionees, las iidaaas a la playaa y las desvelaadaas mee hiciieron efeektoo yy me inspiiRee(:**

**y como siiempre, mil Graaciias a Yukimon, Chinita Malfoy, Edna Black, Angie Granger, **

**Karyta, a yiyi y a mii bffe&ee cariitoo! (Mujeer dondee andaaz?! Call mee!!) por comeentarme, y a**

**todos los demaas que me leen haaha iiwaL graciias**

**2048 hits!! :O!**

**2500 hits o 10 criticas para el nuevo capitulo xD haaha lo que llegue primeero!**

**Los quierooo!**

**Sareelly, the black's widow**


End file.
